


I Can Fix That

by Fabwords



Series: Hey There Lonely Boy [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, Humor, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon finds a way to fix a Penny problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fix That

When Leonard walked into the apartment he was a little surprised at the sight that greeted him, surprised to see Sheldon Cooper with his arms around Rajesh Koothrappali. 

He wasn’t most surprised to see Sheldon Cooper, whose germ phobic tendencies once lead to run screaming from a crowded theatre because his had brushed against a wad of discarded, chewed gum, was currently standing pressed fully up against a beaming Rajesh, long arms wrapped fully around Raj’s shoulders, Raj’s own arms wrapped around Sheldon’s middle.

It certainly wasn’t the Star Trek inspired skivvy he wore, no, the most surprising thing was that Sheldon’s long lean legs were covered with fish net stockings, from the bottom of his Superman boxers to the tip of his red stilettos heels. 

“Ummm” Leonard thought it was best make his presence felt. “So, want to catch me up?”

“Oh Leonard you’re back.” Sheldon noted, turning to great his long time friend, his arms still firmly wrapped around the smaller man. “Well Raj you better get some extra Pad Thai then.” Turning and leaning back to look at the small man in his arms. “Tell me what you are getting.” 

Rajesh listed off the usual Thai Thursday menu, noting the additional instructions, Chicken shredded not sliced, organic Soy Sauce from the market, beaming happily up at Sheldon when he leaned down to kiss Raj lightly on the lips and offering a ‘well done little lamb’.

Once Raj had gone Sheldon smiled at Leonard. “I’m going to get changed for dinner.”

“Into what,” Leonard asked, “An evening dress?”

“Leonard, I’m surprised at you.” Sheldon admonished. “Evening dresses aren’t for take away dinners.” 

Watching he friend wonder back to his room, Leonard couldn’t help but admire how well he walked in heals, his only other thought being ‘holly crap’. “Pretty impressive huh.” Penny stated from the doorway, nodding towards Sheldon’s room.

“Oh My God!” Leonard whispered/yelled at Penny. “What is going on here, I go away for a month and my two best friends have hooked up, and one of them is Sheldon, and Sheldon wears women’s clothes now.” Leonard is close to hyperventilating; Penny is smiling fondly at him.

“Calm down Leonard.” Penny soothed. “Look, Sheldon is just helping Raj get over his fear of women by getting him use to them gradually.”

“That’s right Leonard,” Sheldon added, strolling back into the room wearing jeans and loafers with his skivvy now. “I’m surprised at you for now realising that.”

“I … I…. What…?”

“It’s quite simple really,” Sheldon explained settling into his favourite spot on the lounge. “You remember when you started dating Penny here, and I trained her to be a better house guest?”

“What?” Penny gasped, clearly not aware of this. “You trained me?”

“Yes, but you don’t have to thank me now, it was for my own benefit really.” Missing the death stare Penny was aiming at the back of his head.

“OK,” Leonard relaxed a little now, as strange as this situation was, it was making more sense, sadly. “So you have been wearing more and more women’s clothes around Raj, and then getting him to speak in the hope that this will cure him of his intense fear of women?”

“No,” Sheldon sighed. “I know it will cure him of his intense fear of women.”

“OoooKay, that explains the clothes, but what about the hugging and kissing, you didn’t reward Penny like that, did you?” He asks.

“No I did not, and Raj doesn’t like chocolate, really Leonard; I would think that was the obvious reason.” Sheldon shakes his head at his roommate, “Really your ability to reason is quite slow at times, it’s no wonder it took you a month to finish your project.” 

tba

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on two thoughts for this series, either keeping it fluffish, or move it along to slash. What would you guys prefer?? Either way there will be some romance maybe friends to lovers.


End file.
